Clover Pack
by coco-wanwan
Summary: Lorsque Bran propose à certaines meutes européenne de s'installer en Amérique, Laurence en profite et accepte. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose en Amérique pour la seule femme au monde chef de sa propre meute.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde. Tout d'abord pour cette nouvelle fic quelques petites précisions :**

**L'histoire se passe après le tome 2 de la série « alpha et oméga » de Patricia Briggs (et je ne sais pas à quel tome de Mercy ça correspond, il faudra que je les relise).**

**Bref Bran à propose aux loups européen d'immigrer aux USA et sous certaines conditions il pouvait faire venir des meutes entières. Les faës ne sont donc pas encore *SPOILER* partis.**

**Voilà pour résumer quand se déroule l'action.**

**Ensuite :**

**-Tous les lieux sont dans google Map, j'y ai personnellement veillé. (Sauf la maison de la meute qui a poussé comme un champignon magique dans un champ)**

**-Mes personnages sont des OCs donc pas de « copitage » (c'est un joli mot non ?) sinon je mors et je griffe.**

**- J'ai fait un design pour tous mes loups, sous forme de loup (aller voir ma page deviantart sous le pseudo « coco-wanwan »). Je n'ai pas encore tout posté là-bas donc patience. Je laisse votre imagination faire le reste quand ils sont humains.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Arriver à l'arrivée**

Peu importe combien les gens disent que l'avion est le mode de transport le plus sûr, Laurence ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil d'une manière désespérée.

Et quand un loup s'accroche à quelque chose… et bien ça laisse des traces en général.

- Je crois bien que ma sœur va fusionner avec son fauteuil ! s'exclama Damien, un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus.

- La ferme crétin.

- Cesse d'emmerder la chef, gronda Shade, un homme de large carrure à la chevelure charbon.

Damien s'enfonça dans son siège comme si on l'avait giflé. Shade était le premier lieutenant de la meute du Trèfle, the Clover Pack. Le second lieutenant était resté en France pour assister à l'enterrement de la mère de sa compagne Elsa.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, conseilla Luc à son alpha avec un sourire en coin.

- Dormir ? Je dors dans un lit, pas à des milliers de mètre du sol.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Lien, dit-il en désignant sa compagne, une louve chinoise, qui dormait presque à en ronfler.

- Si c'est pour ressembler à ça en plus, non merci, se contenta de répondre Laurence.

La voisine de cette dernière, Aurora qui en plus d'être la meilleure amie de son alpha était aussi l'oméga de la meute, lui tapota gentiment la main. Comme hypnotisée, l'alpha s'endormit quelque secondes plus tard.

Arrivée à l'aéroport de Kennewick la meute récupéra ses bagages et se dirigea dans le hall.

- Enfin en Amérique ! lança Lien.

- On avait compris, lui répondit Luc.

La chinoise lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de l'embrasser goulument.

- Beurk, pitié que quelqu'un les arrête, se plaignit Damien.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord, enchérit Laurence.

- Quelqu'un est bien sensé venir nous chercher ? lança Shade à son alpha.

- Ouais. Mais je ne vois toujours personne.

Laurence regarda autour d'elle. Bien que ses sens soient en partis occultés par la foule dans l'aéroport, elle ne voyait aucun loup-garou. Et pourtant un loup prend un maximum d'espace.

- Sortons. Un peu d'air frais ne nous fera pas de mal, finit par dire l'alpha au membres de sa meute.

L'extérieur de l'aéroport était bondé de voitures et il y avait beaucoup moins de gens déambulant de-ci de-là étant donné la chaleur qui y régnait.

Le Clover Pack s'installa le long d'un mur à l'ombre et patienta. Laurence envoya Luc, Lien et Damien chercher à boire et à manger à l'intérieur.

- Le Marrok et l'alpha de la meute locale, commença Shade.

- Adam Hauptman, le reprit Laurence.

- Le Marrok et Mr Hauptman doivent être pris dans les embouteillages. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Tu es devenu devin ? Maintenant assied toi et tais-toi. Il fait assez chaud comme ça.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta rapidement. En plus d'être la seule femme alpha d'une meute dans le monde, Laurence avait tendance à être plus « alpha » que la plupart des alphas. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Aurora, l'oméga, décida alors d'ouvrir la bouche.

- On va vivre à Sunnyside c'est ça ?

Laurence ouvrit un œil mécontent en fixant son amie. Les omégas ont une sacré tendance à ne jamais écouter les bons conseils.

- Oui. C'est à une bonne heure en voiture de Kennewick. A l'ouest.

- Cool. J'espère que la ville est jolie.

- Je sais qu'il y a une espèce de parc national ou une connerie de ce genre au sud de la ville.

- Cool.

- Tu connais rien d'autre que « cool » ?

- Je suis une oméga, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse universelle. Et donc, on va habiter où ?

Laurence sortit un papier de sa poche et le parcourut des yeux quelques secondes.

- Au bout d'une impasse sur l'Orchard avenue. Une baraque au sud-ouest de la ville contenant 10 chambres et 4 salles de bains.

- Co…

- Ta gueule, la coupa Laurence.

- Mais euh…

Laurence sentit son frère avant de le voir. Elle se retourna et le foudroya du regard juste avant qu'il ne lui plaque une bouteille d'eau glacée dans le dos.

- Petit con, lui dit-elle en luis prenant la bouteille des mains.

Elle ouvrit le récipient et l'amputa une bonne partie de son contenu. Elle inspira ensuite profondément tandis que ces compères jetaient des œillades dans son dos. Elle se retourna et tendant sa main au premier venu.

- J'ai déjà vu Mr Hauptman en photo. Je suppose donc que vous êtes le Marrok ?

- C'est exact. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

- De même.

Elle serra la main d'un indien et de l'oméga qui l'accompagnait.

_Charles et Anna Cornick_, se dit-elle intérieurement. Elle leur adressa un signe de tête courtois en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle savait qui ils étaient.

Puis elle serra la main du dernier alpha.

- C'est la première fois que nous nous voyions. Enchantée Mr Hauptman, je suis Laurence Dubois, alpha de la Meute du Trèfle.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.


	2. Chapitre 2 : un terrier de tarés

**Et voilà le chapitre 2. Dans la même journée en plus !**

**Bref, au menu une petite engueulade entre frangin et frangine, on commence à donner le ton pour les relations entre les personnages, et on en apprend plus sur les conditions du "changement" de cette petite meute. Que des bonnes choses pour faire une bonne salade en ce mois d'Août.**

**Bran, Charles, Anna et Adam s'en vont au prochain chapitre et l'histoire prendra certainement son envol au chapitre 4 ou 5.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Le terrier des tarés**

Plusieurs véhicules furent nécessaires pour acheminer la Meute du Trèfle jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure. Une des voitures contenait le Marrok, son fils Charles, la compagne de ce dernier Anna et Laurence.

- De quelle région es-tu originaire ? demanda l'oméga.

- De Lyon.

- Je ne connais pas.

- Rien d'étonnant. Les étrangers font une petite fixette sur Paris et sa tour Eiffel. Pour ma part je trouve la capitale étouffante et dangereuse.

- Pour un loup ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien fragile pour une louve. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect Anna. Je n'aimerais pas que ton cher et tendre me poursuive. Sa simple présence me met le trouillomètre à zéro.

Avouer que Charles lui foutait la frousse était relativement simple. Mais jamais Laurence n'admettrait publiquement qu'elle avait peur des insectes volants équipés d'un dard maintenant qu'elle était alpha. La honte.

La maison, gigantesque, était déjà meublée et quelqu'un avait apparemment remplis les deux frigos à rebord. Laurence remercia les loups américains de leur prévenance en cuisinant un copieux repas. Attablée à table avec les autres, Laurence servait d'interprète entre sa meute et les américains même si Charles et Bran parlaient français.

- Comment es-tu devenue alpha de ta propre meute ? demanda Adam Hauptman.

- Ça c'est fait tout seul. Je connais à peu près tout le monde depuis le bac à sable. Je décidais, ils suivaient. Je n'aurais cependant pas pu devenir alpha de Lyon en écartant simplement Claude.

Laurence avala d'un trait son verre d'eau avant de reprendre.

- Et puis, Jean Chastel m'aurait égorgée vive si cela était quand même arrivé. Sa mort à foutu un sacré bordel dont j'ai su tirer profil. Je suppose que je dois en quelque sorte vous remercier. Pour ça et votre offre de séjour.

- On m'a dit que tu avais été changée de force ? reprit Anna d'une voix douce.

Néanmoins cela provoqua des grincements de dents de la part de certains loups de la meute de Laurence et Luc et Lien quittèrent la pièce pour aller faire la vaisselle.

- Un accident sous un tunnel. On a été pris au piège avec trois loups complètement claustrophobes. Ils ont changés et ont attaqués à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait de vivant dans le tunnel. On revenait tranquillement de vacances et on a été les premiers à se faire massacrer. Quelque fois ils se contentaient de mordre et de déchiqueter, d'autre fois ils dévoraient les gens au passage. Les secours ont mis plus de six heures à nous atteindre tellement que la structure du tunnel menaçait de s'effondrer au moindre choc.

Laurence avait capté l'attention de tout le monde. Tous attendaient la suite de son histoire comme des enfants autour d'un feu lors d'un camp de vacance.

- Je suppose que quelque chose est arrivé pour stopper cette boucherie ? demanda Bran. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des survivants humains.

- L'un des loups a reprit ses esprits, poursuivit Laurence en faisant glisser son regard jusqu'à son second. Pendant qu'un autre changeait.

Bran haussa un sourcil pendant que la narratrice vidait de nouveau son verre.

- Il y avait un autre loup sur place et il n'a rien fait pendant tout ce temps ? gronda Charles.

- Il n'y avait pas d'autres loups _**avant**_. J'ai changé une demi-heure après mon attaque. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits tout n'était que sauce rouge et gélatine autour de moi. Ma louve m'a apparemment laissé les rênes une fois sa vengeance accomplie. Shade s'était planqué, je ne lui ai donc rien fait. Heureusement que ma louve ne l'a pas trouvé.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. Bran semblait surpris comme le reste des loups américains. Finalement il reprit la parole.

- Tu as changé seulement 30 minutes après ton… attaque ?

- Vu l'heure qu'indiquait ma montre brisée quand j'ai changé et l'heure à laquelle le tunnel c'est effondré, je dirais même 34 minutes.

- Certains loups peuvent changer le premier mois sous le coup d'une émotion extrême. Mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un changement aussi rapide, dit Adam.

- J'ai vu la seule personne avec laquelle j'aurais passé le reste de mes jours mourir dans mes bras. Est-ce suffisant ? demanda d'une voix glaciale Laurence dont les yeux avaient virés au doré caractéristique des loups ?

Personne ne dit mot. Finalement Laurence se masse l'arête du nez tout en se balançant sur sa chaise tandis que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur brune habituelle.

- J'aimerais éviter cet aspect là de mon histoire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime me souvenir. Pour expliquer différemment les choses disons que j'étais déjà plus loup dans ma tête que la plupart du commun des mortels.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Charles.

- Personne n'osait venir la provoquer quand ils ne la connaissaient pas. Ils s'écartaient de son chemin aussi surement qu'une fourmi s'écarte d'une chaussure. Elle avait le regard d'animal sauvage et complètement barge.

Laurence haussa un sourcil face à l'intervention de son frère.

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais tant frangin.

- Faites attention Bran c'est une vipère. Doublée d'un loup maintenant, cracha hargneusement Damien.

Aurora gifla alors le jeunot de la meute.

- Ta sœur est loyale, compréhensive, attentive et plus douce que la plupart des loups que l'on connait. Fait lui des excuses.

- Cela suffit Aurora. J'apprécie le geste mais il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il dit.

- Mais…

Laurence lui intima de se taire d'un geste.

- Si je dois devenir un monstre c'est uniquement pour protéger les miens. Néanmoins je trouve que tu as une bien grande bouche pour quelqu'un qui est né et à grandi dans le même nid de vipère que moi. Tu serais celui dont on devrait se méfier après ce que tu as fait.

Damien fit basculer sa chaise sur le sol en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu avais promis de ne plus parler de ça ! hurla-t-il tandis que sa sœur restait tranquillement assise.

- Tu m'insultes et je devrais laisser couler ? J'ai promis de ne plus en parler devant les parents. Je devrais te tailler en pièce mais j'ai malencontreusement promis de ne pas érafler ta petite tête aux vieux. Je pense que Shade ou Aurora ne verraient aucun problème à te botte l'arrière train.

- Avec plaisir, renchérit le premier lieutenant.

- Ou alors tu peux gentiment quitter la pièce avec le peu de dignité qu'il te reste pour t'installer dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que j'oublie ta petite tête de merdeux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le fautif regarda longuement sa sœur dans les yeux, respira profondément plusieurs fois avant de quitter brutalement la pièce d'un pas furibond.

- Ah, les jeunes. Y'a plus de respect envers les aînés de nos jours, soupira Laurence en reposant les pieds de sa chaises au sol. Quelqu'un veut du dessert ?


	3. Chap 3 : Y'a marqué Attention loups

**On continue notre histoire qui n'avance pas vraiment d'un chouilla ce chapitre. Il s'agit juste de l'interaction de Laurence dans son nouvel environnement.**

** Cela commencera à bouger au prochain chapitre je pense.**

**Pour l'instant pas de personnage de l'univers de Patricia en vue. Pour l'instant mes petits... **

**N'oublier pas de passer par ma page deviantart (ou j'ai le même pseudo) pour voir l'apparence de mes loups garou sous forme de loup.**

**Je pars en vacance durant le mois d'Août donc pas de publication d'ici la moitié du mois au moins.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3** : Sur le panneau y'a marqué « Méchant Loup-Garou » m'man.

Bran repartit le lendemain matin avec son fils et sa belle-fille. Hauptman fit de même une heure plus tard en donnant son numéro privé et son numéro professionnel à Laurence.

- Celui là c'est celui de ma femme. Elle est mécanicienne. Si tu as un souci tu peux l'appeler.

- Merci.

- Même si il n'y a pas de problème tu peux passer à Kennewick.

- Pas de soucis.

Une poignée de main plus tard et la voiture d'Adam Hauptman disparaissait au coin de la rue.

Laurence s'étira en levant les bras au ciel avant d'entreprendre de regagner sa demeure. Elle allait pouvoir s'atteler à quelque chose d'important.

De très important.

Elle partit chercher un paquet dans sa chambre. Et l'ouvrit et dévoila un panneau en bois raffiné sur lequel avait été pyrogravé une phrase. Des arabesques encadraient l'écriture stylisée. Elle avait fait faire ça par une bonne amie à elle avant de quitter la France.

Laurence sourit et ressortis accrocher son petit panneau au portail de la barrière en bois blanche qui délimitait sa pelouse de celle de son voisin.

Pendant qu'elle s'affairait un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Luc et Lien étaient sortis sur le balcon.

- Elle a finit par le faire, dit la chinoise.

- Elle l'a _**vraiment**_ fait, acquiesça son compagnon.

- Fait quoi ? demanda Shade en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Lien et Aurora ont parié que Laurence ne mettrait jamais un panneau de mise en garde devant la maison, répondit Luc.

- Il y a quoi d'écrit dessus ?

- Vas voir par toi-même, lui dit Lien en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Shade sauta par-dessus la barrière blanche et se plaça derrière son alpha.

- C'est… original, commenta-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas ? Au moins les gens sont prévenus. Les voleurs aussi.

Le second de la meute soupira en secouant la tête. Il discerna alors des paires d'yeux derrière un buisson.

- Je crois qu'on nous observe chef.

- Je sais. Et voilà c'est fini ! dit Laurence en ricanant en se levant. Les filles me devront 10 dollars. Chacune.

- C'est idée n'est-elle pas un peu… débile ?

- Bien sûr que non. « Attention loups-garous méchant » permet de prévenir les problèmes. Ceux qui franchiront ce portail sauront à quoi s'attendre s'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus.

- Je parlais de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit en petit en dessous.

- Bah quoi ? C'est normal de préciser qu'il ne faut pas donner à manger ni ne toucher aux loups. Non ?

Shade soupira. Son alpha pouvait être une vraie gamine des fois.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les gosses ?

- Ça. (Elle s'écria :) Vous avez jusqu'à 3 pour sortir de ce buisson les mioches ! Sinon je viens vous chercher !

Deux enfants apparurent soudainement. Un garçon et une fille.

- Approchez, je ne vais pas vous manger.

- Vous êtes des loups-garous ? demanda la fille.

- Oui. Comment t'appelles-tu petite ?

- Mary. Et voici George mon petit frère.

- Vous êtes vraiment des loups-garous ? demanda le petit garçon.

- Puisqu'on te le dit gamin, dit Shade d'une voix autoritaire.

- Soit gentil Shade. Ce sont les premiers voisins qui viennent nous dire bonjour. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir ce que fait mon frère ?

Le lieutenant s'exécuta et disparut dans la maison.

- Il n'est pas méchant. Il ne sourit pas, c'est ça qui fout la pétoche.

- C'est toi le chef ici ? demanda Mary.

- En effet.

- C'est cool ! dit George.

- Ouaip. Vous avez quel âge ?

- Moi j'ai 12 ans, dit Mary.

- Moi 11 madame, répondit son frère.

- Madame ? Je ne suis pas assez vieille pour qu'on m'appelle madame. Appelez-moi Laurence.

Une odeur de fourrure attira l'attention de l'alpha tandis qu'elle parlait avec les enfants. Aurora venait de changer et descendait les escaliers d'un pas gracieux malgré les cliquetis de ses ongles sur le bois du perron.

- Non mais regardez moi cette crâneuse.

Les enfants se tournèrent d'un même geste et ouvrirent en même temps la bouche. Aurora se coucha derrière la barrière, unique séparation entre elle et les enfants. Elle bailla et posa sa tête sur ses pattes.

- Je vous présente Aurora.

- On peut la toucher ? demanda Mary.

Laurence lui indiqua le petit panneau accroché au portail.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne crois pas que ta maman apprécierait beaucoup qu'un loup-garou mange la main de sa petite fille. Tu ne crois pas?

- C'est pas juste, râla la petite fille.

L'alpha lui attrapa le menton et plongea ses yeux d'or dans les siens. Quand elle prit la parole c'était de sa voix de louve alpha.

- Les loups-garous ne sont pas des chiens, et encore moins des animaux de compagnie dociles et gentils. Ne pénètre jamais sur ma demeure sans mon autorisation. Et ne touche jamais aucun de mes loups. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, répondit la petite fille d'une voix tremblante.

- Toi et ton frère pouvez partir dans ce cas. Votre mère me fusille du regard depuis un moment déjà.

- Oui.

Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent rapidement tandis que Laurence s'asseyait sur le port du trottoir. Aurora vînt lover sa fourrure blonde autour de son alpha tandis que cette dernière posait une main sur son crâne poilu.

- Il va y avoir de l'animation demain. Et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. Surtout quand on parle de Bastien.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Premier sang

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que tout va bien pour tout le monde. Moi j'ai passé une super semaine à Disney à Paris. Je suis même allée faire un bisou à Mickey! **

**Bref là n'est pas le sujet et je vous fait perdre du temps avec mes commérages de mémé.**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre et comme promis va y'avoir du gooooore (metal en guise de fond sonore) gooooore! *on a compris le délire on passe à autre chose* - L'histoire commence à démarrer tranquillement et on apprend que notre alpha de service est en réalité une feignasse qui laisse les autres bosser à sa place et une emmerdeuse qui se fait plus d'ennemis que d'amis en un laps de temps très court *ahem*.**

**Et merci à Fuyuki417 pour avoir posté la première review! Et à Rei-baka pour être mon/ma premier(e) follower! Yeay!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**** : Premier sang**

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis l'installation de la meute de Laurence sur le sol américain à Sunnyside dans l'état de Washington. Chacun avait réussi à trouver un emploi dans cette nouvelle vie.

Lien et Elsa ont ouvert ensemble un salon de beauté sur la Franklin avenue. La première y est coiffeuse et la seconde esthéticienne. Aurora est devenue fleuriste et a installé sont affaire à côté de celle des deux autres louves.

Luc travaille dans la police au poste sur la Homer street. Laurence fait quelque fois office de conseillère sur des scènes de crimes mais ses prix sont si élevés que les policiers y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de lui demander son aide.

Shade est un modeste plombier plus souvent appelé par des femmes au foyer que des hommes et Bastien fait on-ne-sait-quoi dans les quartiers chauds de la ville. Des trucs pour la plupart illégaux et certainement dangereux mais tant qu'il ne tuait personne Laurence laissait faire. Même si elle regardait matin et soir la rubrique « décès » sur le journal et sur internet.

En passant la plupart de son temps à la maison Laurence avait fini part connaître par cœur les petites habitudes quotidiennes du quartier. Une voiture dont elle ne reconnaissait pas le bruit de moteur se gara devant chez elle. Se levant pour voir à qui appartenait ce véhicule inconnu elle reconnut une voiture de police mais pas le policier qui semblait peser le pour et le contre devant sa barrière.

_C'est un bleu. Ils m'ont envoyé un petit bleu, quelle charmante attention_, pensa Laurence en dévoilant un sourire carnassier.

Tout en enfilant ses talons aiguilles rouges elle tentait vainement de coiffer sa chevelure folle et indisciplinée. Celle-ci lui donnait un air de sauvage à laquelle on aurait passé des vêtements civilisés. Laurence attrapa son sac, vérifia son maquillage et ouvrit la porte. Elle surprit l'officier qui fit un léger bond. Fermant la porte et elle dévala les escaliers de son perron d'une démarche gracieuse et féline avant de se présenter devant le jeune policier. En lui offrant son plus beau sourire commercial elle lui tendit sa main. L'homme lui serra la main d'une poigne de fer. Laurence lui rendit son étreinte et attendit qu'il couine pour relâcher la pression.

- Ne provoquez pas un loup-garou sinon il vous le rendra au centuple, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se redresser droite comme un i sur ses talons rouges.

Elle se glissa ensuite sur le siège passager de la voiture.

- Vous déciderez vous un jour à monter _monsieur_ ? lui intima-t-elle et baissant sa vitre.

Laurence sentit l'odeur métallique du sang bien avant de pénétrer sur la scène de crime. Son estomac émit un gargouillis et son cerveau lui envoya le message « Manger » avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sortir de la voiture de police. Ce fut l'inspecteur Mcclaws qui l'accueillit et la fit passer en dessous du fameux ruban jaune.

- Bienvenue Mademoiselle Dubois, la salua-t-il d'un ton qui exprimait clairement ce qu'il pensait des loups-garous.

- Oublions les politesses si vous n'en voyez pas l'utilité inspecteur. Que c'est-il passé ? demanda la louve alors que ses talons résonnaient sur le parquet du couloir menant à l'appartement de la victime.

L'inspecteur ouvrit la porte et tout ce que Laurence vit était rouge. Les meubles, les murs, le sol. Tout. Elle pénétra dans le salon prudemment. Les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs et la victime trônait au centre de la pièce sur le tapis. Sa position n'avait rien de naturelle : allongée sur le dos elle semblait comme crucifiée. Cependant sa face était tellement ravagée qu'elle en était méconnaissable. Néanmoins on distinguait sans mal une ébauche d'un sourire. Son sang formait une sorte de robe écarlate sur son corps nu.

_- Putain de bordel de merde_, jura l'alpha en français.

- Il s'agit du 4ème homicide. Le tueur agit toujours de la même manière et s'en prend toujours au même type de victime : des jeunes femmes.

- Où est son cœur ? s'enquit Laurence en apercevant le trou béant dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Disparut. Comme les autres. On sait qu'il à été arraché de manière brutal alors qu'elle était en vie.

- Arraché comment ?

- A mains nues.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Tout ce qui peut nous être utile. On n'a pas une seule trace d'ADN étranger dans tout l'appartement.

La louve inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite, analysant les odeurs et chassant son envie de tout dévorer par la même occasion.

- Il y a une autre odeur, celle d'une jeune femme. Peut être même une adolescente.

- Une gamine ? (Le regard de l'inspecteur sembla s'illuminer) Une faë ?

- Non. Ça sent la magie noire. Une magie puissante et ténébreuse. J'en ai les poils qui se dressent sur la nuque.

Laurence se déplaçait en cercle autour du cadavre avec grâce, souplesse et silence. Elle évitait soigneusement les traces de sang sur le sol avant de darder son regard sur l'inspecteur.

- Vous êtes au courant d'autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse l'homme lui tendit un dossier où figuraient les photos de toutes les victimes avant leur agression. Un « _Sainte mère de la merde_ » sortit de la bouche de la louve qui observait les clichés. Les jeunes femmes avaient toutes un air de ressemblance avec elle.

- C'est intéressant, pour ne pas dire choquant inspecteur, conclut Laurence après une longue minute de silence.

- Je ne fais que vous mettre en garde.

- Alpha ne veut pas dire faible. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, et je dis bien « si », quelqu'un serait envoyé. Et j'espère alors de tout cœur que la créature qui commet ces meurtres à de bonnes jambes. Parce que si ce quelqu'un venait à venir ici il l'a réduirait en pâtée pour chat.

Elle lui décocha alors un sourire carnassier en faisant ressortir ses yeux jaunes. Mcclaws recula d'un pas bien malgré lui et avala sa salive. Un battement de cils plus tard la tension dans la pièce disparut et l'alpha redevînt la gentille fille que tout le monde connaissait.

L'inspecteur regarda ses notes pour éviter de croiser à nouveau le regard de Laurence.

- L'agresseur est de sexe féminin et pratique la magie noire. Et ce n'est pas une faë. Autre chose ?

- Quelque chose de malsain flotte dans l'air mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est comme de la pourriture mais vivante.

- Un... zombie ?

- On ne peut ramener les morts à la vie inspecteur. De plus je ne sens pas d'odeur de peur dans la pièce. Je pense que la victime s'est laissé faire. Ou qu'on l'a droguée. A vous de voir.

Laurence sauta par-dessus le cadavre pour atterrir devant l'entrée.

- Je ferais mieux de sortir. Tout ce sang commence à me donner faim.

Quittant d'une manière théâtrale la scène de crime elle se dirigea vers le premier stand de hot-dog venu. Après 6 de ces choses elle s'autorisa enfin à penser et tout en rentrant chez elle, elle réfléchit en se mordillant l'ongle de son pouce.

Et ça signifiait qu'elle était contrariée.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Marché noir

**Deux chapitres en un jour! Miracle! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus "drôle". **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

_**(Et n'oubliez pas que le design de mes loups se trouve sur ma page deviantart "coco-wanwan" : Vous n'aurez qu'à cliquer sur "gallery")**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Marché noir**

Laurence avait réuni sa meute le soir même. Après leur avoir raconté sa journée en détail elle laissa ses loups s'exprimer.

- De la magie noire ? Sérieusement ? demanda Damien pour le énième fois.

- Oui.

- Ce que tu as décrit fait penser à l'œuvre d'une sorcière noire. Cependant une sorcière de ce type ne gaspillerait pas quelqu'un comme ça. Sans avoir retiré le maximum de pouvoir de la douleur et de la peur de sa victime je veux dire, grogna Shade mécontent.

- Donc il s'agit d'autre chose, conclut Laurence. Et ça ne sent pas le faë.

- Et pourquoi pas… commença Aurora en étant interrompue par Bastien.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'entrée et déboula dans le salon comme un ouragan visiblement pas très content de sa journée.

- Et bien, en voilà des manières loup, gronda Laurence. Que ce passe-t-il de si urgent pour que tu enfonces cette pauvre porte ?

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

L'alpha haussa un sourcil et Bastien s'empressa de baisser les yeux. Laurence haussa alors les deux sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son second lieutenant de battre en retraite aussi vite.

- Parle, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Des rumeurs circulent dans les bas quartiers.

- Des rumeurs ?

- Que j'ai vérifiée. Il y a des loups garous capturés qui sont charcutés et on revend leur chair et leurs organes au marché noir.

Les yeux de l'alpha se plissèrent tandis que ses sourcils se rejoignaient sur son front. Certains loups couinèrent en offrant leurs gorges à leur alpha.

- Tu veux dire comme les défenses d'éléphant ou encore les cornes de rhinocéros ? gronda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Où ?

- A l'extérieur de la ville. Dans une villa gardée part des hommes armés. Avec des balles en argent.

- Autant d'argent brassé… commença à murmurer Laurence avant de hausser la voix. Des mafieux ?

- Très certainement. Les gangs du coin font peut être du bruit mais ils sont aussi insignifiant que des insectes, répondit Bastien.

- Il faut mettre Bran au courant. Damien tu t'en charges, dit Laurence.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le plus inutile de nous au combat. (Elle leva la main pour le faire taire) C'est un ordre. Shade, Bastien, et Luc avec moi. On change et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ces loups prisonniers.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Laurence et ses loups se dirigeaient sous leur forme animale au nord-ouest de Sunnyside. Exceptionnellement c'était Bastien qui était en tête vu qu'il était le seul à connaître le chemin. Une bonne demi-heure après leur départ le second lieutenant ralenti l'allure à l'approche de la villa. Des hommes armés accompagnés de chiens montaient la garde. Placés contre le vent, les canidés ne pouvaient sentir les loups qui approchaient silencieusement.

Bastien indiqua à son alpha un endroit où le muret était plus petit. Sautant par-dessus les loups se retrouvèrent dans la première propriété.

A pas de loups ils se glissèrent dans la maison quasiment vide. Des hommes jouaient au carte dans un salon mais quasiment toute l'activité humaine était concentrée au sous sol. Difficile de ne pas être repéré quand il n'y avait qu'un chemin d'accès.

Luc prit la poignée de la porte entre ses crocs, tourna et ouvrit l'accès à la cave.

Les loups se faufilèrent tranquillement dans l'escalier et arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce peu éclairée. Laurence et les autres se glissèrent derrière des grandes caisses en bois. Laurence passa la tête par-dessus l'une d'elles. Cette pièce communiquait avec une autre. Des voix humaines et une odeur de sang provenaient de là-bas. Des cages vides se trouvaient dans la première pièce. Ainsi que deux cages pleines. Deux mâles sous forme de loups étaient à l'intérieur. Ceux-ci tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Leurs yeux semblaient voguer dans le vide. Une forte odeur de peur émanait de leurs fourrures. Ils étaient drogués.

Soudain deux hommes ouvrirent la porte de l'autre pièce. L'un d'eux portait un costume de luxe. L'autre une blouse de docteur maculée de sang.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, déclara le boucher. Dommage de devoir les tuer à chaque fois, soupira-t-il.

- Ils deviendraient fous si nous les remettions dans les cages avec ce sédatif, lui répondit l'autre. Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque que l'alpha du coin découvre notre petite entreprise.

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en quittant la cave. Laurence sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha des cages. Elle renifla les loups. Ils auraient du mal à être discret dans leur état.

Son instinct protecteur reprenant le dessus elle détruisit les cadenas avec ses crocs. Les loups prisonniers se réceptionnèrent avec lourdeur sur le sol. Luc recommença son petit tour avec la porte et tous se retrouvèrent dans la partie habitable de la villa. Les loups drogués suivaient Laurence comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière. Ils lui rentraient dedans à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait. Elle se contentait alors de se retourner et de leur montrer les crocs.

C'est quand ils arrivèrent au mur que les choses se compliquèrent. Comment faire passer deux loups complètement défoncés par-dessus un mur d'environ 1m70 ?

Laurence avait bien une petite idée mais cela signifiait jouer les acrobates sur un muret à peine plus large que deux mains côte-à-côte. Soupirant, elle grimpa. Une fois en haut elle « appela » les loups drogués qui se mirent sur leurs pattes arrière tout en posant leurs pattes avant sur le mur. Laurence en attrapa un part le cou et entreprit de l'aider à se hisser. Shade grimpa à son tour pendant que Luc et Bastien soulevait le loup par son arrière train.

Par on ne sait quel miracle cela fonctionna. Sauf l'atterrissage.

Les trois loups sur le muret se tombèrent mutuellement dessus. Et les chiens commencèrent à aboyer.

_Oh merde_, pensa Laurence. _Poussez-vous les mecs !_

Et les chiens furent lâchés.

Deux énormes rottweilers percutèrent de plein fouet Shade. Laurence entendait les pas de courses des deux propriétaires des chiens. Elle grimpa de nouveau sur le mur et tira la deuxième loup à elle toute seule.

Elle tomba une nouvelle fois et l'autre loup lui atterrit sur la hanche. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Laurence eut du mal à se remettre debout. Bastien lui sauva la mise quand un chien se jeta sur elle. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et la lui brisa.

Des coups de feu retentirent peu après.

Les loups se sauvèrent rapidement. Laurence puisa dans la meute, surtout chez les femelles pour soigner sa hanche tandis qu'elle courait. Shade et Bastien faisait en sorte que les loups drogués court en leur mordant les pattes arrières dès qu'ils ralentissaient. Luc se tenait près de son alpha, faisant office de garde du corps.

Leurs silhouettes se reflétèrent dans quelques phares tandis qu'ils rentraient tous en lieu sûr.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La quintessence même

**Merci à La rose de minuit, à Chana06 et Fuyuki417 d'avoir « favoriter » mon histoire.**

**Pour répondre à Fuyuki417, les deux affaires sont bien sûre liée. D'une certaine manière.**

**Sinon ce chapitre est une sorte de petit « passage à vide » de mon histoire afin d'y rameuter Asil. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, ne sachant pas si je commençais à mettre un bout du prochain chapitre ou pas dans celui-ci. Finalement je l'ai laissé tel quel.**

**EDIT : J'ai corrigé des trucs, comme des bouts de phrases manquantes... =_="**

**J'éditerais sur ma page deviantart (pseudo : coco-wanwan) un dessin de la tenue que porte Laurence dans ce chapitre dans les prochains jours)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**** : La quintessence même**

Il faisait sombre. Laurence s'aperçus qu'elle était enchaînée à une dalle de marbre, son corps aussi lourd que de la pierre. Incapable de se mouvoir elle tenta de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Un individu encapuchonné dans une cape noire s'approcha soudain et leva un poignard d'argent au dessus de son cœur. Laurence vit la lame brillante entamer sa descente, se préparant à accueillir le choc.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et Laurence n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sol, peut importe ses réflexes de loup-garou.

_*BOUM*_

Dans la cuisine les nouveaux loups sous forme humaine levèrent la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Aurora. Ça arrive souvent.

- C'était quoi ? demanda Carl, un américain brun aux larges épaules.

- Ça ? C'était ma sœur tombant de son lit, se moqua Damien. On va finir part lui mettre des barreaux comme pour les lits de bébés.

- Ne parle pas de l'alpha comme ça, gronda Shade en entrant dans la pièce, les cheveux encore mouillés après sa douche.

Le sang de Damien sembla déserter son visage et il quitta la pièce précipitamment. Il avait peur de son premier lieutenant. Et il avait de bonnes raisons de le craindre puisque c'était ce dernier qu'il l'avait changé en loup.

Aurora sourit et plaça une assiette de pancake devant le nouveau venu. Celui commença à engloutir son déjeuner sans un mot. Une fois l'assiette vide il la mit au lave-vaisselle avant de se retourner pour observer les deux rescapés.

- C'est quoi vos noms ?

- Moi c'est Carl.

- Et moi c'est Jonathan. Mais on m'appelle Jona, répondit un grand blond aux yeux sombres.

- Tu as un accent, dit Shade en plissant les yeux.

- Je viens d'Allemagne.

Shade haussa un sourcil. Voilà quelque chose qui allait intéresser Bran. Les enlèvements ne se limitaient pas à l'Amérique.

- Quand t'ont-ils capturé ? Où ?

- J'étais en voyage en à Genève. Ils m'ont enlevé quand je faisais mon footing, il y a peut-être une semaine. Je ne me souviens pas bien. Tout est encore flou.

- Hum… Et toi ? demanda Shade en s'adressant à Carl.

- J'étais chez moi à Cleveland. Et comme Jona je ne me souviens pas vraiment de combien de temps je suis resté enfermé. Peut-être deux semaines.

Shade frotta sa barbe naissante tandis que Laurence pénétrait dans la cuisine.

Aurora lui servit à elle aussi une assiette de pancake qu'elle dévora en cinq minutes tandis que Shade lui répéta ce que les deux autres loups lui avait appris.

- Encore une histoire chiante, soupira Laurence. Quand doit arriver Bran ?

- Dans deux heures.

Laurence soupira de plus belle avant de se traîner hors de la pièce en râlant. Elle réveilla Elsa et Lien et leur demanda de la préparer. Une bonne heure plus tard Laurence ressemblait plus à un mannequin qu'à la sauvage des autres jours. Sa chevelure ondulait de manière contrôlée et son maquillage dans les tons bruns mettait en valeur ses yeux marron. Elle portait une robe grise ornée d'une ceinture de la même teinte légèrement plus claire. Le tout accompagné de chaussons rose en forme de lapin. Très classe.

S'installant dans le salon elle s'assit sur le canapé en attendant le Marrok.

Elsa, Lien et Damien partirent au travail peu de temps avant que Bran n'arrive. Et ce dernier ne vînt pas seul. Un loup dont le visage lui disait quelque chose sortit lui aussi du véhicule. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent sur son perron Laurence tiqua enfin. Elle serra la main de Bran et passa au loup suivant.

- Je suis contente de rencontrer le père d'Hussan. Enchantée Asil. Je suis Laurence.

- Je ne savais pas que mon fils fréquentait une si jolie dame, répondit l'intéressé.

Laurence sourit en parvenant à ne pas rougir. Sa louve se rengorgeait à chaque fois qu'un homme lui faisait un compliment. Laurence invita les deux hommes à pénétrer dans sa demeure.

- Comment vous et mon fils vous êtes vous rencontré ? demanda Asil en s'installant à côté de Bran sur l'un des canapés du salon.

- Au cours d'une enchère sur les livres anciens. Enchère qu'il n'a pas gagné, répondit Laurence avec un sourire charmeur. Ou alors qu'il m'a gentiment laissée gagner.

- J'opterais pour la deuxième réponse, dit Bastien de la cuisine.

Ce dernier et Shade restaient avec les loups rescapés dans la cuisine tandis qu'il revenait à Laurence d'expliquer la situation à Bran.

- Ne suis-je pourtant pas la quintessence même de la gentillesse ? dit Laurence en prenant une pose théâtrale.

- Je dirais plutôt la quintessence même des 7 péchés capitaux, dit Bastien. Quoi ? Tu veux te battre parce que j'ai insulté ta gentille et douce alpha ? continua-t-il en parlant très certainement à Shade.

Laurence leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

- Ça suffit vous deux. Ou dois-je vous mettre au piquet comme des enfants ?

Bran et Asil sourirent. Quand le silence fut revenu dans la pièce les trois dominants commencèrent à discuter. L'alpha de la meute de trèfle leur relata tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de cette histoire avant de passer le relais à son second lieutenant et aux loups ramenés la veille.

Dans l'après-midi, le téléphone de la demeure de la meute du trèfle retentit. Laurence se leva pour répondre.

- Allô ?

Un soupire lui répondit avant que la voix de l'inspecteur McClaws ne se fasse entendre:

- J'ai encore besoin de votre aide.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Cadeau surprise

******Un chapitre plus court que les précédents mais j'ai voulu couper à un passage relativement drôle.**

**Bref, Laurence ne sait pas conduire et Bran n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ça.**

**Je recommence à bosser la semaine prochaine donc les chapitres sortiront à la cadence d'un par semaine.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**** : Cadeau surprise**

- J'ai encore besoin de votre aide.

Laurence raccrocha aussi sec. Elle pria silencieusement pour que l'inspecteur ait fait un faux numéro. Elle n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer.

Peine perdue. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Oui ? soupira-t-elle en décrochant.

- La prochaine fois que vous raccrochez…

- Vos menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment.

- Un problème ?

- Des invités.

- Du genre que l'ont ne peut pas mettre à la porte hein? Je me sens d'humeur divinatoire. Laissez-moi deviner : deux hommes ?

- Si je mets la main sur le flic que vous avez foutu en planque devant chez moi je lui arrache la langue. Dites-lui de courir très vite, répondit Laurence de manière féroce.

- Il va vous mener à la scène de crime.

- Je vous ai dit que…, commença Laurence avant de voir un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Bran et Asil lui firent comprendre qu'ils l'accompagneraient.

- Très bien. Mais mes invités viennent avec moi.

- Que…

Et Laurence raccrocha avant d'en entendre plus. Elle chaussa ses talons noirs et descendit les marches de son perron suivie des deux mâles dominants. C'était le petit bleu de la veille qui les attendait devant un 4x4. Les deux loups choisirent de prendre leur véhicule tandis que Laurence montait dans celui du policier habillé en civil.

La scène de crime se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons du précédant meurtre.

Quand elle sortit de la voiture Laurence se redressa et marcha de manière impérieuse jusqu'à la porte de la petit maison beige. Se saisissant de gants en latex tendu par une femme de l'équipe médico-légale elle entra et s'avança jusqu'au corps.

Comme la dernière fois, le salon était tapissé de sang.

L'inspecteur siffla de manière grossière en voyant l'alpha de la meute du Trèfle pénétrer sur sa scène de crime. Cette dernière lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant que Bran et Asil n'entrent dans la pièce.

Asil siffla de manière étonnée face à cette scène digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Bran se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est toujours le même cocktail d'odeur. Sauf que cette odeur d'œuf pourris est plus forte que la dernière fois. J'ai fini. Je peux y aller ? demanda Laurence visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda Asil en approchant ses doigts d'un bout de papier collé au mur.

Celui-ci portait des inscriptions tracées avec du sang.

_*Un sceau japonais ? Ici ?*_ se demanda Laurence avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

- Asil, NON ! hurla-t-elle avant que tout n'explose.

A la place du parchemin gisait maintenant un trou béant. Laurence se dégagea de dessous Bran qui avait fait barrière avec son corps. De la poussière voletait de partout tandis que les secours s'affairaient comme des fourmis. Bran se redressa et s'assit. Les deux loups cherchèrent Asil du regard et le retrouvèrent affalé contre le mur opposé. Le Marrok posa une main sur l'épaule de Laurence qui se relevait déjà.

- Je m'en occupe.

La jeune alpha s'éloigna alors pour s'enquérir du sort des humains présents dans la pièce. Tous n'étaient que légèrement blessés.

- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'écria McClaws en aidant un homme de la police scientifique à se redresser.

- Parlez moins fort inspecteur. On a un loup sévèrement blessé et je n'aimerais pas qu'il pète une durite quand il reprendra connaissance, gronda Laurence en lui agrippant le bras.

L'inspecteur McClaws permit aux loups de partir à condition qu'ils fassent une déposition au plus tôt. Il savait que les loups guérissaient vite mais Laurence avait eu du mal à le convaincre de les laisser prendre soin eux même du blessé.

Arrivés à la voiture du Marrok celui-ci tendis le trousseau de clé à Laurence. Cette dernière se dandina et lâcha :

- Euh… je ne sais pas conduire.

- Pardon ? demanda Bran en haussant un sourcil, légèrement énervé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	8. chapitre 8 : grandmama

******Désolée pour le retard mes petits loups, je fais des horaires pas possibles ces temps-ci. Donc voici en exclu le nouveau chapitre!**

**Tout les termes japonais viennent de google, si ya des fautes c'est pas de la mienne =)**

**Bienvenue follower Luneille et merci à Solenn et fuyuki417 pour leurs coms!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**** : Grandma**

Le problème du conducteur se régla quand Bran prit le volant. Asil avait été installé à l'arrière, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de Laurence. Le Marrok conduisit aussi aussi vite et aussi prudemment que possible. Ils furent chez la meute du Trèfle en moins de 10 minutes.

Les deux alphas sortirent rapidement du véhicule afin d'aider Asil. Laurence aboya des ordres à ses deux lieutenants quand ceux-ci passèrent la tête par la porte d'entrée.

Aurora arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en jetant son blouson sur le canapé sur lequel était installée Laurence.

Cette dernière avait aidé Bran à porter Asil jusqu'à la première chambre venue et avait ensuite contacté son oméga.

- On a eu le droit à une petite surprise de l'arracheur de cœur qui sévit en ville, répondit l'alpha.

- Une bombe hein ? (Laurence leva un sourcil) Bah quoi ? Ça passe en boucle à la radio.

Laurence soupira.

- Bran a besoin de toi. Va, ordonna-t-elle.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Aurora ne discuta pas et partit voir Bran qui avait aussi appelé son fils aîné en renfort. Sauf que ce dernier ne serait pas là avant une bonne demi-heure.

Laurence se saisit de son portable, composa un numéro d'un pays étranger et attendit. Une voix de vieille femme répondit.

**[Parle en japonais]**

_- Allô ?_

- Bonjour grand-mère Aoi.

_- Laurence ?_ (La question fut suivit d'une réplique acerbe) _Que veux-tu ?_

- J'ai besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un a tenté de réduire mon visage en bouillie avec un parchemin explosif. Un ami a prit le plus gros des dégâts.

Laurence était sûre que sa grand-mère paternelle plissa les yeux en l'entendant.

_- Te rappelles-tu du signe peint dessus ?_

- Les symboles d'invocations étaient peint avec du sang. Du sang ancien. Et le manieur est d'un niveau magique acceptable.

_- Aussi bon que toi ?_ railla la vieille voix.

- Peut-être.

_- Hum… Et les rebords du parchemin ?_

- Les rebords ? demanda Laurence.

_- C'est très important ! Pauvre idiote ! Etaient-ils jaunis ou grisâtre ?_

- Euh… ils étaient foncés. Et ils se dégradaient dans du jaune pour que le talisman deviennent blanc en son centre. Je me souviens que tu m'as appris qu'un talisman jaune est crée pour un individu ou une catégorie d'individus bien précis.

_- C'est exact._

- Si ce parchemin c'est déclenché au contact d'Asil cela signifie qu'il était actif pour les loups-garous seulement, marmonna Laurence. Et pour les bords foncés.

_- Quelque chose y a déposé sa marque._

- Quelque chose mamie ? De quel genre ?

_- Un y urei, un esprit vengeur malfaisant._

- Sérieux ? Je croyais que les loups déments que j'avais tués dans le tunnel avaient été inhumés de sorte que cela ne se produise pas ! s'exclama Laurence.

_- Douterais-tu de moi ? La Grande Miko du sanctuaire de Kyoto ? Pff. Je ne parlais pas de ces meurtres là._

Un brusque silence tomba.

- Pourquoi Eve reviendrait-elle se venger maintenant ? Si elle était déjà vengeresse quand elle est morte pourquoi attendre… aussi longtemps ? bégaya Laurence.

_- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui mon enfant._

- Laurence parla alors des meurtres qui sévissaient en ville, des corps dont les cœurs avaient été arrachés encore palpitants. Des scènes horribles dont elle avait été le témoin.

_- Une odeur de pourriture ?_ demanda Aoi.

- Oui grand-mère.

_- Une personne possédée par un yurei dégage une odeur de pourriture. Les sacrifices servent à augmenter son pouvoir. Je suis sûre que celui-ci est tel que la personne possédée peut cacher aisément son état aux autres. _

- Je serais incapable de savoir est la possédée même si on venait à se croiser à la supérette du coin ?

_- Oui. Seuls des shugoshin, des esprits gardiens seraient en mesure de détecter cette entité malfaisante._

- Je n'ai pas d'esprits gardiens. Je suis une betsushikime, une miko combattante, pas une invocatrice comme toi mamie.

_- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai donné les parchemins d'invocations de Meikakuna __**(clair en jap)**__ et Kurai __**(sombre en jap). **_

- Ces poissons Combattant géants jumeaux ? Tu m'as filé des esprits que personne n'a jamais réussi à soumettre ?

_- SI tu n'essayes pas le yurei t'arrachera le cœur ou prendra possession de toi. _

- Je ne peux être possédée mamie. Je fais partie d'une meute.

_- Les yokaï kitsune vivent en meute. Ils sont semblables aux loups-garous._

- On ne compare pas des renards magiques et des loups-garous grand-mère.

_- Silence. Ils peuvent être affectés par la possession suivant un rite bien définis. Donc toi aussi._

- Un rite ? demanda Laurence en plissant les yeux.

_- Le yurei doit consommer de la chair d'autres kitsune pour avoir la force d'en posséder un._

- Tu veux dire que ce yurei possède quelqu'un, tue des gens pour devenir plus puissant et bouffe des loups garous pour en posséder un ?

_- Oui_, dit la vieille femme en raccrochant.

**[Fin japonais]**

Une série de juron sortit de la bouche de l'alpha en français, anglais et japonais.

- Sérieux ? Elle est sérieuse ?! s'exclama Laurence avant de soupirer en grognant.

Les mains moites elle se leva pour ouvrir à Samuel qui entra sans un mot hormis un bonjour. La louve le guida jusqu'à Asil, qui était en train de dévorer un rôti de bœuf cru.

Laurence s'éclipsa et monta au grenier. Elle dépoussiéra une immense malle en bois noir laqué et se mit à l'observer pendant de longues secondes. Finalement elle se décida à l'ouvrir.


End file.
